mapanimatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terms for Animators
Lots of acronyms come up in MAPs and other projects, but what do they all stand for? * MAP - Multi Animator Project * MEP - Multi-Editor Project * AMV - Animated Music Video * PMV - Picture Music Video * OC - Original Character Backups are people who are there to take over a part when the original person assigned to a part either drops out or is kicked from the MAP. Usually people sign up for backup positions either because the MAP is already filled and they want a part, or they want to be in the MAP but feel they don't have the time to commit to a part at the moment. A codeword is hidden in the rules of many MAPs to encourage people to throughly read them to avoid mistakes or confusion. This is usually a specific phrase or word chosen by the MAP host and must be included in ones comment when asking for a part, or else the host may ignore it. This is usually in the rules of most MAPs, but not all have them. MAP Types Dont feel restricted by al the categorys btw Mixing together and playing around is good! :3 Also sometimes definition vary in different circles so dont take them as gospel but lose instructions. Its always best to read the rules and ask the host if you aren't sure about the MAP type. (Also if you got more fitting descriptions and stuff please add them I just thought I could write down the ones I know (believe to know atleast whoops) any corrections are very welcome! ~Starvi) Visuals A Palette MAP is one that gives you certain colors or a theme to work with. Example: Donut Hole OC MAP hosted by Callipepla Californica Lineart MAP Participants only use their lineart to animate Example: Unity OC MAP hosted by Tumblin-down Sketch MAP Participants either use their sketch to animate. Example: Sticks OC MAP hosted by Karrie M PMV MAP Participants don't animate frame by frame but instead use still or slowly tweened pictures. Example: Pity Party OC MAP hosted by Blaky Limited Animation MAP Participant animate in a low frame rate (ex: keyframed mouthsync) or use lots of tweening to create a more convincing illusion of movement than in a PMV. Example: Video Killed The Radio Star Warrior Cats MAP hosted by mobiusghost Silouhette MAP Participants draw animate with Silouhettes with either minor or no detail on them. Example: Nillili Mambo OC MAP hosted by MtfoxC3 Experimental/Psychadelic MAP Participants animate trippy/weird (IDUNNO WHAT ELSE TO WRITE HELP) Example: Reflecor Warrior Cats MAP hosted by Alli Kat Traditional MAP Participants animate their part on paper. Example: Disconnected OC MAP hosted by Velo Cira Content In an OC MAP you work with your own characters, that were created by you and are non-canon. Fandom MAP The MAP can be about a single Fandom or multiples. The Participants animate something to celebrate their fandom. (I dont know how to properly phrase this please correct if possible whoops) Example: Stronger Than You Steven Universe AU MAP hosted by Renjira Scripted MAP Participants have a script to follow in their animations. Examples: Unravel Warrior Cats MAP hosted by colacatinthehat Spoof MAP Participants make fun about a topic usually by exaggerating it. The animation in this can range a lot different spoof maps. Some go all out and just let you do whatever others require more effort to be put in their part. Examples: Kazoo Kids Warrior Cats MAP hosted by DekuCube Vent MAP Participants can use their animation to vent out their feelings. Timeframe This list is heavily referencing the MAP Types list by SCRATCH and Rakusaru